The story of evil tim
The story of evil tim is an ed edd n eddy fan fiction made by family guy rocks.In which evil tim awakes and recs havoke on the cul da sac Its the middle off the night and two grave diggers are diggin up a grave yup one of em says sad aint it.Suddentley a hand comes out off a grave that reads tim on it who are you the grave digger yells the shadow like figure pulls back and the grave digger screams. Meanwhile ed is waching tv eddy is reading magizines and edd is studying and doing there science project.A little hilp eddy said edd if me and ed hilped you youd be kissing that grade average goodbye eddy said.Suddentley the power went out ed looked up evil tim not this again edd said let me go you ed you idiot.All off the kids in the cul da sac come out side rolf and kevin were waching tv nazz was inside and jimmy and sarah were at each others house and jonny came out.Hello nazz said edd good day to you whats so good about it the powers out said nazz.ed looked up evil tim is back from the grave kevin your a dork gee i dunno buddey jonny said to plank suddentley a dark mist surronded the cul da sac a large shadow figure emerged grabbing rolf the figure went into rolfs house.Rolfs house begain putting out a weird king of smell. Ed jumped in the air evil tim go back to which you came ed said taking ed edd n eddy.Evil tim laughed tornados whippied every were in a few minutes evil tim had built a strong hold over the cul da sac rolf was in it.Than a huge apartment buldding appeared over rolfs house evil tim went to the top edd looked up the apartment of doom he said come on ed said run away he said taking edd and eddy in his hands and running babey sister edd said we have to leave Every one regroupped at the junk yard what are we gonna do said jimmy hilp me sarah i dunno jimmy this is bad what the heck was that said nazz im scared double d eddy said it was evil tim ed said we need to stop him.Why should we listen to you dorkey shut up shovel chin said eddy make me dork kevin said.Ed yelled listen to me in 2days evil tim will sacrfice the bodey of rolf and than will awaken his family and enslave the world.Kevin looked up thats it he said were goning in there.we need to form a army every one start buldding your weapons jimmy curlers dont count oh man eddy said imm gonna be rich he said sucking ed into a vacum cleaner onice i bag onna those monsters im a tad suspect that a vacum cleaner will provide you adquite defenise eddy said edd defenise smefense just let ed out when your done said edd.Kevin yelled build your weapons we storm evil tims strong hold tonight. Category:Fan fiction